


textbooks, sand, and you

by shinshinns



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Road Trips, Summer, cute highschool au, self indulgent, u know how it be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23888701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinshinns/pseuds/shinshinns
Summary: changmin never goes to parties. or the beach. or does anything bad. but he'd do it all for jung yunho.
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 29





	1. graduation

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: swearing, underage drinking, pining

yunho scanned the huge graduation crowd for the tenth time that night - a bustling sea of teenagers in caps and gowns with their parents in tow, trampled confetti and flashing cameras. suddenly, his eyes landed on a kid halfway across the field. tall, thin, ears that stuck out, auburn bangs. yes! it had to be him. 

yunho wriggled out from donghae's arm slung across his shoulders, turning to his parents behind him. "guys, mom, dad, i'll be back in a sec."

hyukjae shouted "dude, where are you going?", but yunho had already disappeared into the crowd with long strides. he politely smiled and mouthed "sorry" when a group of girls tried to ask him for a picture. he'd come back for them - things had to wait right now. he was homing in towards his target.

finally, the kid was right there, saying something to his parents, thick hair tousled in the wind. yunho ran a hand through his own hair before clapping him on the shoulder, grinning. "great speech, valedictorian."

changmin turned around, huge round eyes widening and lips slightly parted. "oh, yunho- i liked your speech too!" 

yunho bowed and greeted changmin's parents, who beamed at him. "jung yunho, you're the student council president, aren't you? i heard you and changmin will be attending the same university!"

"yes, mrs. shim! we were in the same literature class this year too. changmin always got the best marks. i asked for his notes about a million times."

changmin's smiling too now, a faint blush sprinkled across his cheeks. "no, no," he said, shyly.

yunho grabbed changmin's arm and pulled him slightly away from his parents. _deep breath, jung,_ yunho thought. he hadn't let his nervousness show yet, and he couldn't chicken out now. "hey, changmin, some friends and i are gonna throw a party at the beach next saturday. are you down to go?"

changmin looked a bit like a deer in the headlights. _why are his ears so red?_ "i- well-"

"come on, man." yunho said, turning up the wattage on his smile. "there's nothing left to study for. have some fun."

"i- i don't know." changmin stammered weakly. "i'll think about it."

"sure. i'll see you there," yunho said, trying not to sound dismayed. _shit. does he actually not like me?_

at this point, changmin's parents had caught up. "changmin, yunho! why don't you two take a picture?"

changmin started an exasperated "mom-" but yunho cut him off with an "of course, mrs. shim!" yunho practically glued himself to changmin's side and threw an arm over his shoulders - it felt a little weird, there are rarely people as tall as yunho is - and did a thumbs-up with his other hand.

changmin's mom was about to put down the phone when she looked away. "oh, kyuhyun! come join the picture!" she called.

yunho glanced to the side - one of changmin's friends had come over. he gave yunho a wave, and stood next to changmin for the photo. yunho could tell kyuhyun was laughing, but had no idea why. finally, yunho stepped aside. "alright, see you later!" he said, with a wave. changmin waved back, and kyuhyun was still doubled over laughing for some reason.

after snapping a quick picture with the girls from earlier (uh, taeyeon, seohyun, and...someone else?) yunho made his way back to hyukjae and donghae. jongwoon was there too now. "bro, i asked changmin-"

"oh shit, how did it go?" hyukjae said.

"he didn't say yes, but he didn't say no," yunho shrugged, disappointed.

"the only person at this school hot enough for jung yunho's standards is also the only person who would say no to hanging out with him," jongwoon tsk-tsked, clapping a hand on his back. "you better not be fucking sulky if changmin doesn't show up on saturday."

"dude, who is he friends with? ask them too," donghae suggested.

yunho looked at him. "yeah, good idea."

\---

it was midnight when changmin finally left the graduation ceremony, half listening to his parents talking in the car, half viciously kicking himself over the events from that day. more specifically, a certain event. kyuhyun was blowing up his phone with dumbass messages that changmin read and actively ignored. he was too tired for this right now.

[00:08] kyu: holy shit ur face ㅋㅋㅋ u were so fucking red ㅋ

[00:09] kyu: im dead ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

[00:09] kyu: ur dreams came true

[00:10] kyu: yunho with his arms around u ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

[00:10] kyu: u looked like u were gna drop dead or combust at any second

[00:11] kyu: and he even asked u to a party???? why the hell didnt u say yes again

changmin sighed and finally replied.

[00:14] changmin: can you stfu

[00:14] changmin: we've been over this 5 times

[00:15] changmin: my brain stopped functioning 

[00:16] changmin: i could barely even comprehend what he was saying

[00:17] changmin: and i don't even know his friends

[00:17] changmin: and i'm a fucking idiot

he closed his eyes again and sank back into the seat, trying not to think of yunho, of yunho's thousand-watt smile, the feeling of yunho's heavy arm over his shoulders. of all the times the entire class laughed at yunho's dumb jokes and the times changmin noticed yunho looking at him afterwards, as if gauging his reaction.

changmin tried to stop cursing himself for being so goddamn awkward. he wasn't much of a beach party person - not a party person at all, in fact - but _yunho_ had asked _him_ , and he had stupidly mumbled and gahhh.

 _it all has to mean something, doesn't it?_ changmin thought. _but it just doesn't make logical sense. yunho is popular for a reason. he's friendly, outgoing, kind. the way he treats me isn't anything special. it's just his personality._

minutes later, changmin's phone started beeping with another barrage of kakaotalk notifications. 

[00:20] kyu: FUCK

[00:20] kyu: FUCKK

[00:20] kyu: LOOK

[00:21] _kyu sent an image_

[00:21] kyu: ur pathetic pining ass got a second chance

 _what?_ changmin tapped on the image. it was a screenshot of a new kakao chat; the contact name at the top was lee donghae...? that was one of the jocky guys on the dance team, and yunho's close friend-

changmin bolted upright and rubbed his eyes, squinting at his overly-bright phone in the dark car. the messages basically read something like _hey kyuhyun do you wanna come to a party at the beach next weekend and please invite changmin too_

[00:22] changmin: holy

[00:22] changmin: shit

[00:22] kyu: right?!?!?!

[00:22] changmin: what are you going to say

[00:23] kyu: lol i already agreed idgaf

[00:23] kyu: we're going on saturday

changmin's stomach suddenly twisted. god, what was he getting himself in to?

[00:24] changmin: i don't know whether to be thankful or terrified


	2. lit class

**_flashback: october, sixth week of senior year._ **

changmin was sprinting at full speed through the empty hallways, backpack thumping, textbook under his arm.

_please, come on, come on!_

his shoes skidded on the linoleum floors as he rounded a corner way too quickly. the bell had rang, like, two minutes ago. he was so, so late. changmin was never late to class, but he had gotten held up for so long in physics, and that was all the way across campus- oh, room 512 was right there!

he threw open the door to the classroom, chest heaving, and thirty pairs of eyes turned to look at him. someone giggled. changmin felt his face heat up.

mrs. kwon looked at him from the front of the room. "welcome, changmin. did you just run a marathon?"

"i-i'm so sorry, mrs. kwon. mr. lee wanted to talk to me about my project on optics...picking up some extra materials..." he trailed off into a whisper, cheeks beginning to burn. he self-consciously ran a hand through his sweaty hair. _god, this is so embarrassing._

mrs. kwon just smiled. "it's okay, we were just getting started. actually, today's lecture is on humor and irony. changmin, if you tell us a joke, i won't mark you tardy."

what? a joke? in front of the class? he'd rather write an essay. take a test. anything but this.

okay. a joke. a joke. everyone was staring at him and changmin stood awkwardly in front of the door. his brain felt like mush, a bead of sweat was trailing down his back. "uh..." he said, like an absolute moron.

_mrs. kwon, i've aced every test in your class. what did i do to deserve this?_

yunho suddenly piped up. "hey, mrs. kwon, i got one!" 

_oh my god thank you._

the class immediately turned their eyes toward him and yunho thumped his hand on the desk theatrically. "okay, so one day, a man walks into a zoo. the only animal in the zoo is one dog. it's a shih tzu! ha! get it? 'cause shih tzu sounds like shi-"

mrs. kwon cut him off with a loud "very funny, that's enough, yunho!", above the class's raucous laughter. she motioned for changmin to go to his seat.

changmin mouthed _thanks_ at yunho as he walked unsteadily to his desk. he hoped that conveyed his infinite gratitude. yunho just gave him a thumbs-up and a smile. 

he was out of the hot seat now. but why was his heart was pounding more than ever?

changmin barely listened as mrs. kwon began her lesson, falling into daydreams.

he had seen yunho here and there over his years in high school. of course, everyone knew jung yunho: student council, dance team, like three thousand followers on instagram. but changmin had gotten his first real look at him on the first day of this class. he remembered yunho walking in for the first time. a tall, athletic-looking boy with longish black hair, a small face, and sharp, cheerful features. he thought of yunho now. a boy who said funny answers but actually did pretty well on exams. a boy who was nice enough to tell a joke for him in class. a boy who smiled brighter than the sun. 

changmin felt himself wishing that he could see that smile more often than the hour he spent in third period on weekdays. wishing, just a little.

yeah, fat chance.

**_december, sixteenth week of senior year._ **

yunho had barely stopped himself from fist-pumping when mrs. kwon paired him up with changmin for their final presentation of the semester. hell yeah, he was basically guaranteed an A at this point. not that he would slack - he wasn't a dick like jongwoon. in any case, changmin was a nice kid. shy, nerdy, soft-spoken, blushed a lot. _he kind of reminds me of a deer._ yunho didn't really know him, though.

yunho closed google maps on his phone as he pulled the keys out of the ignition in his old beater pickup truck. changmin's house was pretty standard, but yunho thought it was nice. it was better than his own working-class neighborhood anyway. for some reason, kids at school always assumed yunho was rich - not true, but he never denied it anyway. he rang the doorbell, and he heard a small dog barking and someone running down stairs.

changmin opened the door, with a fluffy little white dog at his feet. "yah, buzzi! sorry, er, hi, yunho," he said, gently shooing the dog away and straightening himself. 

"hey, changmin." yunho stuck his fist out. changmin stared at his hand for a second before seeming to understand and going in for the fist-bump, cheeks turning pink. _cute,_ yunho thought, out of nowhere.

"i brought poster paper and some shitty markers. they're actual whiteboard markers. i hope you have better ones," yunho laughed.

changmin laughed a little too - that wasn't a sound yunho heard often in class - and led him upstairs to his room. "uh, my parents aren't going to be home for the day," changmin said, "so, um, make yourself comfortable i guess."

"yeah, sure." yunho looked around changmin's room. it was very neat and organized, with white walls and a huge bookshelf. "sorry, it's not very big," changmin apologized.

"dude, my room is a dumpster fire compared to this place." 

changmin laughed again. it was a slightly throaty _huhuhu_ sound. kind of, well, cute, actually. yunho wondered why he had never talked to changmin much before.

he saw something in the corner. a guitar!? "changmin, you play guitar?"

changmin blushed and tugged at the neck of his black hoodie. "i-it's just, sort of a hobby. i'm not good or anything."

"i've gotta hear you play sometime."

changmin shrugged and looked down. "i don't know, sorry..."

yunho suddenly felt awkward for making him uncomfortable. he quickly cleared his throat. "ah, let's get started. i'm godawful at drawing, by the way." a small smile returned to changmin's face, and yunho felt much better.

they sat down cross-legged on the floor and laid out the poster. changmin started talking about symbols and analysis and how this theme would go perfectly with that excerpt. yunho nodded but really, it was going in one ear and out the other. not that he wasn't trying, but still. changmin eventually just handed him a sharpie. 

"okay, well, why don't you try drawing a rhinoceros here."

yunho looked at him. "you're gonna regret this."

"you can't be that bad."

"sorry in advance, man."

changmin started giggling as soon as yunho drew a wobbly circle. then another circle, and two horns... _wait, does a rhino have two horns? three? uh, maybe two eyes go here. oops, wait-_

changmin was absolutely dying laughing now. it sounded like _hyukhyukhyuk,_ and yunho couldn't even stop himself from starting to laugh, too.

"shut up, i told you so" yunho said, giving him a playful shove. changmin just dissolved into another fit of _hyukhyukhyuk_ , covering his mouth with the back of his hand, shoulders shaking and hair falling into his face.

changmin finally took a deep breath, and wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "oh, god. sorry, i'm sorry. yeah, maybe you should stick to writing the text." yunho realized he was smiling so hard it hurt.

_**march, thirty-first week of senior year.** _

"hey, changmin!"

changmin heard his name behind him as he was walking with kyuhyun through the noisy cafeteria. it was a familiar voice - yunho was jogging towards him from his table. kyuhyun elbowed him and snickered, which changmin pretended not to notice. _he's wearing a new hoodie_ , changmin noticed, quickly straightening his own sweater. 

"hey, could i take a picture of your notes from today's lecture? i fell asleep during class," yunho said, looking simultaneously apologetic and stupidly perfect.

"yeah, sure!" changmin set his backpack down and pulled out his notebook. even though changmin was, like, 80 percent sure that yunho didn't sleep in class. _well, it is second semester senior year. he's probably just not paying attention._

yunho had started occasionally asking him questions about lit class and for his notes. changmin didn't mind at all. in fact, he hoped for it. he had even started taking special care to take neat, thorough notes in class, since there was a possibility that yunho might look at them. it had started a few months ago, after they worked on that poster together. changmin thought about that day way too often.

yunho took a picture of his notes and handed the notebook back to him. "thanks so much," he said. "your notes are insane. so much better than mine. i'd be screwed without these."

changmin tried to stop a big dumb smile from spreading across his face. _god, keep it cool_. "yeah, it's no big deal."

yunho lingered for a second, as if he wanted to say something else, but there was just silence. he scratched the back of his neck, smiling sheepishly, and started to turn around-

"uh, i like your hoodie," changmin suddenly heard himself say. out loud. to yunho.

_fuck. shit. fuck._

he seemed to hear a sound like kyuhyun choking in his periphery, but all changmin could notice was how hot his own face was and how yunho was beaming. 

"really? thanks! it's just more under armor shit. i don't wear clothes that i can't also work out in, honestly," yunho said, eyes going crescent-shaped.

changmin vaguely laughed and nodded, feeling sun-dazzled.


	3. the beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe about 5000% inspired by that sunset pic from the stay'elua photobook
> 
> and SORRY jungmo from traxx ily but i needed a random name if u see this jungmo i hope u understand and thanks for reading my basic af fic

[17:21] changmin: i hate you

[17:22] changmin: i hate you

[17:22] changmin: i hate you

[17:22] changmin: i hope

[17:22] changmin: you understand

[17:23] changmin: how much

[17:23] kyu: sorry ^^;

[17:23] changmin: i hate you 

[17:24] kyu: you better not bail

[17:24] kyu: thats my dying wish for u

[17:24] kyu: im on my deathbed u better believe it

[17:25] changmin: i hope you die ^^; 

changmin groaned and flopped back on his pillow. today was the day. saturday. the beach. and kyuhyun had texted him last night out of nowhere that he had allegedly come down with some strange lung infection. it's probably pneumonia, he said. there's no way i can go today, he said. _who the hell gets pneumonia in june?_ changmin had asked minho if he was free, but apparently he had soccer from 2 until 9. _who the hell plays soccer for 7 hours straight?_

clearly, there was some massive conspiracy against him. or something. changmin glanced at the clock on his nightstand. if he wanted to be at the beach at 6, he would need to leave pretty soon. _goddammit_. he rolled over and closed his eyes.

fifteen minutes later, changmin stared at himself in the mirror. the only swimwear he could dig out of his closet were an old pair of blue board shorts that were kind of too small. actually, way too small.

but his phone dinged with an _your uber driver is arriving now._

with a deep breath, he grabbed his sunglasses and wallet. here goes.

\---

yunho squinted at his phone in the waning sunlight. it was 6:56.

donghae set his can of beer on the warm sand and patted him on the back. "told ya, he wasn't gonna come. fuck him. plenty of fish in the sea, bro," he shouted, over the annoyingly loud music coming from the huge speakers somebody brought. yunho just grunted vaguely in response.

yunho and his friends had ended up inviting a lot of people, who started to invite their own friends, who invited their other friends, who invited their girlfriend's brother's weed dealers - point is, there were a fuckload of people and it fucking smelled like weed. not that yunho normally minded either. but there was someone important who wasn't showing up.

maybe it was for the best, anyway. yunho wasn't sure if changmin would be comfortable with this crowd. loud, messy, and - looking around at the sixpacks of green soju bottles - uh, not legal. 

he sighed, turning to look at the parking lot some distance behind them. just then, yunho saw some kid coming over. he totally looked like a deer, carefully picking his way across the sand. tall, auburn hair, and really, really long legs. _really short shorts, too._

"changmin!!"

yunho jumped up and waved cheerfully, and he saw changmin's face brighten in recognition. yunho ran over to meet him. he hoped he didn't look as overjoyed as he felt. maybe that would be weird. but changmin was smiling too.

"hey, changmin!" _okay, deep breath._ "you look good."

well, this was always true when it came to changmin, but it was really super true today. it was totally different from how changmin looked at school. his bangs were ruffled by the breeze and the light slanted onto his cheekbones and his bare arms were slim but surprisingly defined. yunho desperately stopped himself from looking any further down. _no, don't stare at his legs, please, not now_.

changmin blushed and his tongue darted out to lick his lips. "thanks, you too."

yunho smiled, and cleared his throat. "so, what took you so long?"

changmin gave a little laugh and looked embarassed. _cutely embarrassed_. "i...got lost coming here," he said. "my uber missed an exit on the freeway. sorry, were you waiting?" 

_yeah i was._ "no, no, you're good. this beach is sorta out of the way. thanks for coming over," yunho said. "where's kyuhyun?"

"oh, he couldn't make it. he said he came down with pneumonia,"

"what the hell? i mean, i hope he's okay."

"i don't. who gets pneumonia _here_? in _june_? that's some, like, oregon trail shit. he was fine when we talked yesterday. hundred percent flaking," changmin said, making a face.

yunho laughed. somehow even wishing lung disease upon somebody was cute when changmin did it.

"so, uh, wanna head over?" yunho tilted his head towards the main crowd.

changmin blinked and looked decidedly apprehensive, but said a soft "okay".

yunho suddenly felt the need to explain all the people and loud music and smell of pot. he couldn't let changmin think he was some delinquent. he couldn't let changmin feel worried. "yeah, the party ended up being way bigger than i expected. i don't know, like, 80 percent of these guys. there's alcohol and shit...i don't know if you're comfortable-"

suddenly, _thud._ a football slammed into yunho's chest. pretty hard. changmin flinched away in surprise. yunho bit his lip. _this is really not the time._

some fuckboy named jungmo that yunho barely knew and a group of his equally wasted friends had straggled over. "yunhooo!"

 _who the hell invited him?_ yunho moved closer to changmin, who looked at jungmo and back to yunho with his big dark eyes. yunho forced a smile and glanced at changmin apologetically, who gave a nod in understanding.

"hey." 

"dawg, who's this?" jungmo said, eyeing changmin up and down. some other guy ruffled changmin's hair.

"back off," yunho said, almost reflexively. but jungmo stepped in closer. 

"is he with you? that's a shame." jungmo flicked changmin on the chest. "hey, why don't you talk, pretty boy?"

yunho felt changmin's hand curl around his elbow. 

"get away, dude. you're drunk."

jungmo didn't move, standing there with a shiteating grin. "what're you gonna do?"

 _what the fuck._ yunho was, like, 4 inches taller and 30 pounds heavier than this guy, and had seven years of hapkido to boot. he couldn't let anything happen to changmin. 

he grabbed jungmo's shoulder and gripped as tightly as he could, pulling him in. "i said fuck off."

he finished with a shove. jungmo's face twisted angrily, but he didn't make any move to swing back. _and his friends are fucking useless too._

"what the fuck's your problem?" he shouted, but stepped away. the rest followed.

yunho and changmin watched them walk away for a few moments. yunho realized how quickly his heart was beating, and felt fucking awful.

he turned to changmin, throat feeling dry. _at least he doesn't look upset_. "i-i am so, so sorry. i didn't invite those guys. i shouldn't have asked you to come here. fuck. this is my fault."

changmin dropped his hand from yunho's arm and shrugged. "it's not your fault. thanks, actually."

"no, i feel terrible. i can't let you stay here."

"it wasn't that bad. there were shitbags like that at school, too."

yunho worried at his lip, and had an idea. "hey, do you wanna bail? let's go grab food. there are some cliffs near here too, that have a really nice view of the ocean."

changmin's eyes brightened. "that sounds pretty good. i mean, do you want to? what about your friends?"

"hell yeah. oh, they're probably getting trashed right now, but i'll let them know. they'll be fine. my car?"

changmin smiled and nodded yes. he grabbed the football still by yunho's feet, and tossed it at him. yunho caught it with one hand.

"i guess this is ours now," changmin said, with a small laugh. "i don't know how to play football, though. i can't even throw it."

"no way? i'll teach you."

"okay, but i'm telling you, i'm garbage at every sport. it's unbelievable. i played badminton for a year and it was torture."

"i even taught my grandma how to throw a spiral, bro. you're gonna join the nfl by the time i'm done with you."

"i think there's a better chance of you becoming an artist, huh?"

"hey, that rhino was a masterpiece."

they both laughed, and started trudging over to the parking lot. the sand was cool around yunho's flip flops and the air was soft and golden and it smelled like salt and distant smoke from firepits.

yunho reached down with his free hand and touched changmin's palm. changmin glanced at him from under long eyelashes before looking back ahead, but he slowly closed his fingers around yunho's.

\---

changmin shoved six fries into his mouth as yunho slowed down for a stop light. 

"almost theree," yunho said, excitedly, taking off his baseball cap to fix his hair. "i promise, the view is amazing."

"honestly, i'm already happy with this," changmin said, through a mouthful of potato.

"y'know, it amazes me how you're not 300 pounds right now."

"me too. i think i'm definitely breaking some thermodynamic laws." changmin had realized rather late in life that 2 big macs and 20 mcnuggets and a large fries was not a typical one-person portion at mcdonalds.

"i can't believe you ordered a _diet_ coke, too."

"gotta count calories, right?" changmin said, opening the carton of mcnuggets.

yunho snorted. "i _hate_ you. do you know how hard it is for me to lose weight? i've been dieting since forever."

"but you already look great," changmin blurted, and blushed as the words came out of his mouth.

yunho smiled, shifting the turn indicator. "thanks. i'm still jealous, though." 

_of what?_ it was hard to imagine what yunho could be jealous of physically, changmin thought. yunho's build was rangy and athletic, with a broad chest and muscular limbs. even his movements looked naturally graceful.

"be careful of what you wish for. i've had to live as a noodle all my life," changmin warned.

yunho laughed. "noodle? you need to look at yourself in a mirror. anyways, we're here." he pulled over and took the keys of the ignition before grabbing a handful of changmin's nuggets with a grin.

" _yah!"_

but changmin didn't make any move. he never ever shared food. but for yunho, he guessed he could make an exception. just this once. or maybe more.

"watch this," yunho said, before tossing the nuggets into the air and catching them with his mouth, one by one. he laughed brightly, and changmin laughed too.

and the view was as insane as yunho had promised.

the grassy cliff was maybe 20 feet above a narrow, rocky beach. it was empty except for the two of them, and quiet except for the sounds of distant cars and crashing waves below. the air was starting to grow refreshingly chilly. the ocean was a vast expanse of deep blue and the sky was turning purple. on the horizon, the sunset blazed with red and orange.

yunho sat down by the edge, and changmin sat down next to him, leaning slightly back and propping himself up with his arms. 

changmin suddenly felt shy next to yunho again. in the past few hours, being with him had felt so...natural. 

yunho turned to him, as if he sensed this - and maybe he really did - and put his hand over changmin's. 

some unhinged desire arose in changmin to lean onto yunho and to lay his head on his shoulder, and somehow he really did it, and it felt pretty nice and warm, and he liked the way yunho smiled, so changmin just stayed there.

they listened to the wind and the waves for a while. changmin wanted to take a mental picture of this moment, to remember every detail about it forever.

but all too soon, the sun set, and it was dark.

yunho finally broke the silence. "wanna go to the water?"

changmin nodded, and the two of them dashed down the rickety wooden stairs in the falling dusk. and they waded into the freezing cold water, cursing and laughing, and a huge wave soaked yunho's shorts, and changmin couldn't stop giggling at anything yunho did. and yunho splashed him, and changmin had to splash him back, and the clear seawater sparkled in the moonlight.

\---

yunho checked his phone, illuminating his face in the dark car. it was 11:48 pm. 

it had really only been a couple hours with changmin, but as far as days in his life went, today was pretty far up there.

changmin clambered into the passenger seat next to him, still smiling, cheeks and nose flushed from the cold. "hey, what time is it?"

"midnight, why?"

changmin leaned back into the seat and yawned. "fuck, my parents are gonna kill me. and i still need to call an uber."

"yeah, mine too," yunho said. _whatever the consequences are_ , yunho thought, _it was worth it_.

"and don't worry about it. i'll drive you home."

"wow, really? i mean, i don't want to-"

"nah, its fine, stop worrying about everything," yunho said, with a smile.

"thanks, yunho. really."

yunho felt a little embarrassed and a little giddy.

"oh shit, guess we didn't use the football. i'll teach you next time,"

"next time, huh?" changmin said, eyes twinkling.

"when are you free, changmin?"

"it's summer break. i'm always free."

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so hope yall enjoy reading self indulgent fluff instead of like...a developed plot or anything ^^


End file.
